


When Sparrows Fall

by Dragestil



Series: Brother of Mine [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genji is 18, Hanzo is 21, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Hanzo and Genji's bond is unquestionable, but sometimes it is tested. Genji is eighteen when he needs Hanzo's help most.





	When Sparrows Fall

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my work, please visit my [Tumblr](http://dragestil.tumblr.com)

“No one’s here to save you now, Genji,” they said, his name a taunt upon their lips. “No one’s going to stop you from getting what you deserve.”

Genji didn’t close his eyes, but his eyes lost all focus on the scene unfolding around him, featuring him. It was far easier to escape into his mind than to bear the full weight of what was happening. He had always feared he would end up here, and his nightmares were all being horribly realised right in front of him. He tried to swallow down the fear and bile. Neither of them would get him anywhere.

His hands were tied tightly behind his back. He was on his knees with two of his attackers flanking him and their leader standing in front of him. It hadn’t been anywhere close to a fair fight. Though the two on either side of him were around his age, the third was several years their senior. Where they were still finishing up their lessons and fine-tuning their craft, he had fully come into his own. Genji hadn’t even noticed until it was too late. They caught him off guard and had him pinned in a breath.

“Time to learn your place,” the eldest sneered.

Genji stepped out of himself, focusing all of his efforts and attentions onto every meditative technique he could remember. He needed to occupy his thoughts far away from the terrible reality of what was happening with his body. He couldn’t think about such things and still remain strong. And he  _ needed _ to stay strong. It was all he had left when they were stripping away his honour and his pride. 

His face was pressed into the ground, scraping his cheek back and forth on the gravel as he was forcibly taken. He was bleeding from several locations, but he wasn’t sure how many or where they were. He tried not to hear the grunts he could not withhold at the brutal pace. He drew his mind as far away as he could from the site of his violent assault. He lost track of time as he lost sight of place. He was discarded on the side of the path when he finally tumbled back into his body.

Everything hurt. His arms were still bound behind his back, but he could feel the edges of the rope placed by his fingers. It took him a minute to open his eyes and begin to free himself, and when he did, he finally took stock of visible damage. There was far more than he’d like to take in. He withheld a gasp and focused on just getting out of this mess. 

“Genji?”

No, no. It couldn’t be.

“Genji!”

It had to be. There were footsteps running and he didn’t even want to turn to see who was coming. He already knew. How could he not have known? Hanzo’s arms were picking him up from the ground, carrying him quickly away from the scene. He had stopped, but the world was still moving around him. He closed his eyes again until he was being set down and only then did he dare to catch his brother’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, brother. I fai-”

“Genji, you are hurt and need help. There is nothing to apologise for.”

“I let-”

“You were outnumbered and overpowered.”   
“How do you know there was more than one?”

“I saw them running away. I would have chased them, but I saw you.”

Genji let out a sigh that he wished would be more relieving than it was. He finally dropped his forced strength for long enough to feel everything that ached. His cheek and temple were raw where they had scraped the ground. His shoulders and wrists burned from the time spent tied up. His chest was sore from being held down. He stopped thinking again, however, when his survey of the pains strayed lower. He still couldn’t accept all of the realities facing him.

“Genji, are you still with me? What do you want me to do about them? I saw them clearly. They were foolish enough not to disguise themselves as they went.”

“You can’t tell Father,” Genji interjected.

“I wasn’t going to ask him to take care of them. I would do that myself,” Hanzo replied, “if you wanted it.”

“But what if Father finds out? You’ll be in trouble. You are his heir - you can’t risk that!”

“They are scum, not worthy of being associated with this clan. You are my brother. I must take care of you. I will return your honour. That is worth any risk.”

Genji could hold himself back no longer. He fell into Hanzo’s chest, grasping him desperately as tears began to fall. He took ragged breaths as he struggled to hold on to some level of control. Hanzo said nothing, only holding Genji close and gently rubbing circles on his back. Slowly, Genji let his emotions wash over him like the tide. He felt all of the physical pains that wracked him. And then over it all, he felt the comfort of Hanzo’s presence and heard a murmured lullabye. 

“You should get rest if you can, Genji. I will tend to what I can, and only call in the doctor if you need it. Father will never know a thing. You just got scraped up in a rough training session.”

“I don’t want to close my eyes again yet. I can hear things I don’t want when I do. I can’t do that right now.”

“Whatever you need, Genji. I only want what is best for you. I will do whatever you tell me.”

“Just keep talking?”

Hanzo nodded.

“Do you remember when we were still children and Father would make us sit through clan meetings? You were so little you had to kneel on your chair to see over the table. You got upset once when you didn’t see anyone else kneeling on their chairs, so I did it too,” Hanzo said with a small laugh. “You looked so happy when you saw me copying you. I had thought you were sort of a bother until then. You were too young to seem like a real person I think. But when you smiled at me then, I knew I had to look after you. I understood what Father had tried to tell me about being the eldest son.”

“Is that true?” Genji said, watching Hanzo intently even as his brother began to massage away the aches in his wrists caused by the rope.

“Would I lie to my little brother?”

“Do you remember when I tried to keep a stray cat in my room without Father’s permission?”

“And I had to walk out of your room meowing to convince him that what he heard was only me playing pretend with you?”

“I thought he would find out and punish me, but you made up a story to protect me. You really have been watching over me?”

Hanzo sighed and momentarily stopped his work, dropping his hands into his lap as he thought. Seeing Genji so physically harmed had brought a sudden urgency into his protective tendencies. He had to reflect on everything that had led him to the moment of gut instinct that had in turn led him to discover Genji’s assault. He was certain that if he had not formed such a tightly knit bond with his brother, he may have gone unfound far longer. And that thought tangled his stomach up in knots.

“Hanzo?” Genji asked, almost timidly.

“I’m sorry, Genji. I was distracted.

“That’s okay. I have been distracted a lot too.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up now - if you think you’re up for it.”

“The sooner the better.”

Hanzo nodded and shifted away from Genji and onto his feet. He reached down and offered Genji both of his hands to help him off the floor. He was glad that the bathroom they shared was between their rooms and not connected to the halls at all. It meant Genji could still maintain his privacy while Hanzo could be close enough that Genji wouldn’t need to be loud if he needed help. No one would ever find out unless they walked in on it, and that was highly unlikely. He led Genji slowly to the edge of the bath.

“If you need me, I’ll just be by the door.”

“Thank you.”

For all that had been ripped away from him, Genji appreciated his brother’s attempt to give him some decency. He waited until Hanzo’s back was firmly toward him to quickly strip and shove his sullied clothes into the wastebin. There was no way he was ever putting any piece of that outfit back on. The memories were soaked into the fabric and there was no erasing that. He turned the faucet on high and watched as the water level rose. When the bath was halfway full, he slowly slid in, sighing as the hot water met with his skin. 

“Do you need anything?” Hanzo asked from the door.

“Before I get out, I could use clean clothes.”

“Of course. Anything in particular?”

“Something...big. I don’t want it clinging to me.”

“Just let me know when to grab them.”

Genji let out an affirmative noise before lapsing back into silence. After a minute, he could hear Hanzo’s quiet singing. Though he had never admitted it, Genji enjoyed Hanzo’s tendency to fill stillness with soft music. The familiar songs and voice always brought on an instinctual calm. He sank lower into the steaming water until his ears were only just above the surface. He was already feeling better if only because he felt  _ cleaner _ . He knew at least the scrapes on his face still needed to be properly washed, but it didn’t feel like anything was  _ seriously _ injured at least. He would take that little victory.

“I’m almost done, Hanzo,” Genji said before quickly sliding completely beneath the water. He counted to seven before surfacing, shaking the water from his head, and slicking his hair back.

“How are you feeling, Genji?” Hanzo asked as he returned to the bathroom with clothes in hand.

“Tired, sore, but...better. I don’t think I’ll need the doctor.”

“I’m glad you are okay.”

“What clothes did you bring?”

“My pyjamas. They will be big on you, but not too big. You almost caught up to me.”

“I may be taller than you one day.”

“You can keep dreaming about that, Genji. I’m the elder brother here, and you're done growing.”


End file.
